The Fog
by kalika sevde
Summary: Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, TWO SHOOT, and any more. For Fanfiction Festival  Malam ini terasa berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Lolongan serigala terdengar bersahut sahutan di seluruh penjuru kota.  last chapter, ganti genre,...
1. Chapter 1

The Fog

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, TWO SHOOT, and any more. For Fanfiction Festival

Malam ini terasa berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Bulan purnama yang menaungi langit tampak lebih besar. Lolongan serigala terdengar bersahut sahutan di seluruh penjuru kota. Angin yang berhembus sepoi sepoi membuat bulu roma meremang tanpa sebab. Pintu pintu yang biasanya terbuka lebar menampilkan seraut wajah ramah, kini tertutup rapat, seolah tak berpenghuni. Layaknya kota mati, tak tampak setitik pun cahaya yang terpancar di sekitar rumah warga.

Namun, jika kau mau berjalan sedikit lagi ke arah utara, maka kau akan menemukan keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kota tadi. Sebuah kastil besar yang menjulang tinggi di ujung jalan, tampak ramai di padati orang orang yang berlalu lalang. Desiran jubah dan gaun oleh angin, menjadi pemandangan yang dominan di halaman kastil tersebut. Suara riuh rendah mereka yang saling berkomunikasi sayup sayup terbawa oleh angin.

"Apa yang ingin dirayakan Zangetsu kali ini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat pada laki laki disampingnya. Gaun lebarnya yang bewarna kuning keemasan bergerak seirama arah angin. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki topi bundar _cream_ dikepalanya yang berkali kali hampir jatuh.

"Entahlah, semua orang juga tau bagaimana sifatnya. Tak perlu alasan khusus untuk merayakan sebuah pesta, jika kau adalah penguasa negri sepadat Transylvania." Si pria tetap berjalan berdampingan dengan si wanita berambut coklat. Matanya menatap lurus gerbang kastil yang semakin dekat.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona." Sorang pelayan menyambut wanita dan laki laki yang sama sama berambut coklat di pintu masuk kastil. Dengan anggun mereka melepaskan mantel yang tadinya mereka pakai dan menyrahkannya pada pelayan tadi. Dengan langkah yang berirama mereka masuk ke dalam kastil begitu daun pintunya terbuka lebar memberi mereka ases untuk masuk.

Bau karat bercampur garam menguar pekat di udara. "Hem,….. sungguh mengiurkan" seorang laki laki berambut hitam tersenyum misterius saat akan menuruni tangga menuju _ballroom_ yang terdapat di tengah tengah kastil.

The Fog

Semua orang yang berada di _ballroom_ mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke satu titik, Zangetsu si tuan rumah. Ia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa ke tengah tengah pesta. Dengan tuxedo hitam mengkilat dan jubah warna senada yang panjang menjuntai, serta rambut acak acakan yang mencerminkan sifatnya, ia berbicara dengan lantang.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia datang ke pesta kecil ini, saudara saudara ku" suaranya yang berat, terdengar menggema di seantero ruangan. Kerah jubahnya yang tinggi, bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Pesta ini ku persembahkan untuk pendamping eksistensiku, Sode no Shirayuki" ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah seorang wanita bergaun biru pudar dengan sarung tangan sutra sewarna pualam yang berada diantara para undangan.

Seorang wanita bermata _turqoise _dengan pipi yang agak cekung serta lingkaran yang agak gelap dibawah matanya tersenyum ke arah si laki laki. Tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas berisi cairan bewarna merah teracung ke atas. Dengan anggun ia berjalan ke arah si laki laki, lalu bertatapan sesaat. "Untuk kaum kita" tambahnya. Lalu semua undangan mengikuti gerakan si wanita.

The Fog

"KYAAAAAAAAA,..." Crash…..

Alunan _Gloomy Sunday_ mengiringi pekikan melengking yang berasal dari pita suara yang bergetar. Nada tinggi rendah yang berbaur dengan pekikan ketakutan terdengar merdu di telinga sang pianis.

"Zangetsu,…." Panggil Shirayuki. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada badan piano. Ia lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan bersenandung lirih mengikuti alunan piano Zangetsu. "Apa tidak masalah jika kita menghambur hamburkan makanan seperti ini?" tanyanya setelah cukup lama terdiam menghayati instrumen piano itu.

"Rumania, oh bukan, Transylvania bahkan masih memiliki persedian yang lebih dari cukup untuk kita. Aku pikir tak ada salahnya jika kita berbagi, sayang" balasnya. Jari jarinya masih setia menekan tuts piano, memainan instrumen yang semakin lama semakin mendekati akhir.

"Tapi kita seringkali berpesta, kematian yang agak mencolok ini pasti akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, terutama bagi pemerintah" Shirayuki menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Tubuhnya yang semula menghadap _ballroom _yang penuh dengan mayat dan beberapa tetes darah, dibalikan hingga menghadap Zangetsu.

"Tak akan ada bahaya, jika kita bisa menggunakan ini dengan baik" Zangetsu memperlihatkan kedua taring yang tersembunyi di balik bibirnya. Jarinya masih tetap memainkan instrumen menyayat hati tadi.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Shirayuki mengalah di sertai helaan nafas panjang. Ia berjalan ke belakang Zangetsu dan mencium pipinya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Zangetsu begitu melihat gelagat Shirayuki.

"Ke atas" jawabnya singkat, sambil berbalik pergi menuju tangga.

"Sudah selesai?" Zangetsu kembali bertanya. Kali ini di sertai dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Sudah cukup." Ralat Shirayuki menggoyangan gelas yang masih terisi penuh di tangannya.

The Fog

Transylvania dilanda kecemasan

"Penemuan puluhan mayat kembali terjadi. Kali ini mayat mayat tersebut di temukan di taman sekitar kastil _Trigoviste. _Mayat mayat ini ditemukan oleh Kepala bangsawan Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Gubernur Zangetsu, kastil _Trigoviste, _Wallachia. Mayat mayat ini di temukan dalam keadaan kering dan pucat,…."

"Menurutmu, apa wabah ini dapat menimbulkan epidemi?"

"Mungkin saja, mengingat korbannya yang sudah mencapai seratus orang dalam satu bulan belakangan."

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga terang menutup surat kabar yang baru saja sampai pagi ini. Ia kemudian mengangkat cangkir di atas meja dan menyeruput isinya pelan pelan.

"Kau itu dokter di sini, Ichigo. Jangan terlalu santai." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya menggelang perihatin melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Aku tidak santai, Ishida. Hanya sedang berpikir." Kilahnya gusar. Tanganya bergerak meletakkan cangkir kembali ke meja.

"Berpikir? Kenapa aku jadi semakin ragu, ya?" ejeknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

Ishida hanya tertawa hambar melihat Ichigo yang menyerah.

"Bagaimana keadaan bungsu Kuchiki, itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Rukia. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki."

"Benar, Rukia. Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali, kau tau?" Ichigo menghela nafas kasar. "Aku hendak menyarankan pada Byakuya untuk meninggalkannya di rumah sakit jiwa agar mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih memadai."

"Apa dia masih sering berhalusinasi?"

"Akhir akhir ini semakin sering. 'Wanita dengan kulit putih pucat dengan gaun biru pudar serta sarung tangan sutra pualam. Pipinya cekung dengan lingkaran gelap dibawah mata' aku rasa tak ada seorang pun wanita Transylvania yang memiliki ciri ciri fisik seperti itu. Dengan perang yang terus bergejolak, sangat tidak mungkin penduduk Transylvania memiliki pakaian sebagus itu."

"Kecuali kau bangsawan kaya sekelas Kuchiki." Ishida meralat perkataan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng lelah. Samar samar kabut yang menaungi tepian daerah Sylvania hilang bersamaan dengan naiknya matahari ke langit.

TBC

NB:

Author agak ragu sama genre dan ratingnya. Kalau ada yang ga sesuai _just PM me. Ok_

Sign, Fany


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia selalu berkeliaran kala bulan sudah naik menggantikan matahari."

"Kau masih sering melihatnya?"

"Ya. Tapi beberapa hari ini semakin sering saja. Tadi malam ia bahkan berdiri di bawah jendela kamarku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menawarinya minum. Tapi dia tidak mau."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Baiklah. Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini." Ichigo mengemasi barang barangnya.

"Dokter Ichigo." Panggil seorang wanita bertubuh mungil yang duduk diatas kasur.

"Ya?" Ichigo menyahut, pertanda memperhatikan. Tangannya berhenti bekerja lalu memberi perhatian penuh pada kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut si wanita.

"Apa aku sudah tidak waras?"

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" alis Ichigo bertaut mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

"Melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain. Tidakkah kau pikir itu,… aneh?" wanita itu kembali berspkulasi, walaupun diakhiri nada tak yakin.

"Itu memang cukup aneh. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak waras, Rukia" ia berkata. Tangannya yang semula berhenti demi mendengar si wanita berbicara, kembali bergerak menyusun alat alat kedokteran yang ia bawa. "Nah, jika kau melihatnya lagi, tutuplah matamu…."

"Lalu buka perlahan. Dan lihat apakah ia masih berdiri disana." Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Dengan langkah yang agak berat, ia berjalan ke depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. "Semuanya terlalu nyata bagiku untuk disebut halusinasi, Ichigo." ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Ichigo. Punggungnya di sandarkan pada kusen jendela.

Angin yang menerbangkan rambut pendek serta gaun tidur Rukia, membuat Ichigo terpana sesaat. Tapi ia kemudian mengglengkan kepalanya. Entah efek dari cahaya matahari ataukah hanya perasaannya saja, kulit Rukia terlihat agak pucat. Seakan akan darah tak mengalir di nadinya. Tapi lagi lagi ia tepis pikiran itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Rukia." pamit Ichigo.

"Terima kasih."

The Fog

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, TWO SHOOT, alur kecepatan, and any more. For Fanfiction Festival

Bulan yang tersaput kabut tipis serta udara yang dingin menusuk tulang, tak urung membuat beberapa orang berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh putri bungsu keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia. Malam itu, ia berjalan ke taman belakang puri keluarganya. Ia tak tahu untuk apa. Namun ia merasa harus pergi. Di tengah-tengah taman itu, terdapat air mancur raksasa yang dikeliingi oleh labirin yang terbuat dari pohon-pohon kecil yang selalu terpangkas rapi. Seumur hidup tinggal di sana, tentu saja membuatnya hafal kemana harus berjalan untuk menuju air mancur itu. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya ia pun sampai di tujuan. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan tempat itu. Udara yang sejatinya dingin, semakin terasa membekukan darah. Di sekitar kolam air mancur itu, berdiri seorang wanita tinggi semampai berambut laksana padang salju dengan gaun lebar hijau toska. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Selamat malam, Nona." Sapanya. Suaranya mengalun lembut bak gemerincing lonceng. Matanya sedikit menyipit, kala bibirnya menyunggingkan seuntai senyum.

"Selamat malam." Jawab Rukia. Ia berjalan ke arah si wanita dengan was-was.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang membuat segalanya terasa kabur bagi kedua wanita itu. Rukia spontan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan agar tidak kemasukan debu. Tanpa ia sadari, itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat dunia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Si wanita memandang laki-laki yang baru saja datang dengan sejuta tanya. Sekonyong-konyong suara tulang leher yang berderak menyakitkan, terbawa oleh angin ke gendang telinga si wanita. "Zangetsu?"

"Menyelamatkanmu."

"Dari?" tanya si wanita skeptis. "Kita tidak bisa mati, kalau kau lupa."

"Dari obsesi berlebihan, seperti ini." Ia menunjuk seorang wanita mungil yang tergelatak tak berdaya di lantai. "Aku membebaskanmu dalam segala hal. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Drakula tidak tercipta untuk mengabdi pada manusia." Balasnya tajam.

"Kau membuat kaum kita terlihat kejam." Tuduh si wanita.

"Kita memang di takdirkan begitu. Manusia adalah bentuk kekejaman itu sendiri, jika kau belum tahu, Shirayuki" Zangetsu membalas, tanpa menghilangkan kesan wibawa dan dingin yang ia punya. "Begitu banyak manusia yang menderita karena manusia lain."

"Itu tidak benar. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang tulus menolong sesama. Dan terima kasih banyak atas dedikasimu menolong umat manusia." Shirayuki berkata dingin pada Zangetsu.

Zangetsu memandang Shirayuki tak suka. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Fajar akan segera menyingsing. Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ajaknya dengan suara yang melunak. Digandengnya tangan Shirayuki. Dan mereka pun berjalan membelah malam.

The Fog

"Kami turut berbela sungkawa, Byakuya." Seorang laki laki dengan pakaian serba hitam berkata pada Byakuya. Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita yang juga berpakaian serba hitam menunduk khitmat menatap foto bungsu Kuchiki yang tak akan bisa ia temui lagi untuk kedepannya. Tangannya ditautkan didepan. Rambutnya yang digulung ke dalam hingga tertutup topi bundar hitam, keluar beberapa lembar dari jalurnya.

"Terima kasih, Gubernur Zangetsu."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa berlama-lama."

"Aku mengerti. Anda pasti sangat sibuk." Byakuya menatap wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Zangetsu dengan alis bertaut. 'Kulit putih pucat, rambut dan mata yang tak lazim, mungkinkah….'. "Maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Nyonya?" tanyanya pada wanita itu.

"Aku baru saja kembali ke Transylvania setelah cukup lama menemani ibuku yang sakit keras di Bran. Aku rasa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Jawabnya sopan.

"Sekali lagi maaf atas kelancangan saya."

"Tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Byakuya." Zangetsu kemudian pergi, dikuti dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Byakuya.

The Fog

"Dia tidak menderita penyakit yang cukup serius sebelumnya. Lagipula menurut pemeriksaanku, Rukia meninggal akibat tulang rusuknya yang patah, tembus menusuk hati." Malam itu, Ichigo duduk melingkar bersama Byakuya serta tetua Kuchiki.

"Bisakah kau katakan pada kami, apa saja yang dikatakan Rukia, selama berada dalam pengawasamu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya salah seorang tetua Kuchiki.

"Ia sering melihat wanita dengan pakaian mewah berdiri di bawah bulan purnama. Wanita itu berkulit pucat dengan pipi yang agak cekung serta lingkaran yang agak gelap dibawah matanya. Sejauh yang kulihat tak ada wanita yang memiliki ciri ciri seperti itu di Transylvania."

"Ada…." Byakuya yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku melihat wanita yang memiliki fisik seperti itu baru-baru ini." Byakuya menatap semua oarang yang ada di ruangan itu satu peratu.

"Siapa?" Ginrei Kuchiki menatap cucu laki lakinya ingin tahu.

"Nyoya Shirayuki, istri gubernur Zangetsu."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Byakuya. Jika Gurbenur Zangetsu mendengar ucapanmu itu, kau bisa berakhir di tiang gantungan." Ginrei memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan, Kakek. Aku mengumpulkan surat kabar selama sebulan terakhir," seorang pelayan masuk membawa setumpuk surat kabar ke hadapan para tetua. "Dan aku menemukan banyak kemiripan dengan kejadian yang menimpa Rukia." Tanganya kemudian bergerak menunjuk sederet kalimat "banyaknya penduduk yang menghilang dan di temukan sudah tak bernyawa pertama kali terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu, beberapa hari setelah Zangetsu diangkat menjadi gubernur. Mayoritas dari mayat ini di temukan di dekat kastil kediamannya. Lalu kematian di perkirakan karena kehabisan darah dan tulang belulang yang remuk, layaknya di timpa batu berat." Byakuya berjalan mengitari para tetua dan menyodorkan koran yang ia pegang. "Keluarga dari mereka yang meninggal mengatakan bahwa mereka mengalami gejala yang sama dengan Rukia." Byakuya mengakhiri perkataannya dan kembali duduk.

"Aku rasa Byakuya benar. Setidaknya kita memang harus memeriksa kediaman gubernur." Tetua Kuchiki yang lain memberi pendapat.

"Baiklah. Malam ini bawa beberapa pengawal dan penduduk untuk memeriksa. Dan aku berharap agar kau dapat ikut juga, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Tentu, Tuan."

The Fog

"Ada apa? Mengapa tuan-tuan sekalian mengunjungiku malam malam begini?" Zangetsu membuka pintu kastilnya yang besar, setelah merasa terganggu dengan suara gedoran pintu yang begitu keras.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, mengapa kami menemukan tumpukan tengkorak di kebun anggurmu?" salah seorang warga yang datang berombongan bertanya dingin.

Zangetsu tersenyum misterius. Ia membuka pintu semakin lebar. Di belakangnya berjejer laki-laki dan perempuan berkulit pucat dengan mata berkilat senang. Diantara mereka, berdiri Shirayuki yang tampak tidak senang dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba ini. Mata Zangetsu terpaku pada peralatan perak, salib, dan bawang putih yang dibawa masyarakat ke kediamannya. Lalu tawanya berhamburan keluar.

"Menjauhlah dari kami, kaum penghancur" teriak salah satu penduduk. Orang itu melempari Zangetsu dengan bawang putih yang ia bawa. Penduduk lain terprovokasi, dan mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kami tak akan pergi dari sini. Tahukah kalian jika kalian sendirilah kaum penghancur itu?" dan semua pengikut Zangetsu mengepung mereka semua dari segala sisi.

Semua orang yang berada di sana lari kocar kacir menjauh dari kastil. Makhluk-makhluk itu menjelma menjadi kelelawar dengan taring putih yang tajam. Beberapa kawan mereka sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan keadaan kering dan pucat.

"Tak akan ada yang dapat melarikan diri, setelah mengetahui jati diri kami" Zangetsu berjalan ditengah-tengah kerusuhan.

Matahari mengintip dari ufuk timur. Sebagian dari makhluk mitos itu, menatap matahari yang kian naik was-was. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu, menjadikan diri mereka pagar pembatas agar makhluk-makhluk itu tak dapat lari. Mereka melupakan satu hal. Makhluk ini tak bisa terkena cahaya matahari.

Namun diluar dugaan, makhluk yang menyebut diri mereka drakula itu bukannya berubah menjadi abu seperti yang dikisahkan nenek moyang mereka. Tetapi menjadi kabut yang berpusar di tenagah-tengah hutan.

Semenjak hari itu, tak ada lagi warga yang menghilang secara misterius. Dan mulai saat itu pula, penduduk Transylvania, selalu masuk kerumah mereka yang terang benderang, kala malam berkabut menghampiri. Konon, drakula yang hancur terkena cahaya matahari dan berubah menjadi kabut, masih dapat mencelakai manusia.

**OWARI**

Balasan Review:

Chan:Thanks udah RnR

Corvusraven: E,…. Bukan vampire kok, tapi masih sebangsa. Ini masuk kriteria update asap ga?#plak. Thanks for RnR


End file.
